warhammer_40k_expanded_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Kill Team Niubi
Property of Dominus001 Kill Team Niubi is a small elite Astra Militarum specialist unit, comprised of all-female veteran troopers that hail from a half dozen different regiments, having survived the most hellish war zones imaginable. Each member is a specialist in their field, an exemplar of what it means to be a soldier for the Emperor, going above and beyond the call of duty. Brought together to form a unique team of specialist, they undertake the most difficult of missions, and always manage to emerge on top. History Each, a lone survivor of from various wars, their entire unit extinguished, yet these individuals against all the odds, not only survived, they finished their mission. Each member is an example of perseverance, fortitude, faith, loyalty and huge balls. After the destruction of their troop, the highest commanders of the Imperial Guard personally commended then. Posters were erected and shown around the sector, of the female soldiers in their uniforms. A sign of excellence, they became an inspiration, and a large percentage of recruits, especially young females floored to the recruitment office. Events immediately preceding, an idea was developed by Guard command to band these brave heroes together. Together the six female veterans, each from different cultures, regiments of distinction and specialists in various fields were assembled into Kill Team Niubi. They would report directly to Field Marshal Wallace, a man that overlooks various special operations across the sector. A Catachan man himself that later became a commissar commanding various Guard types. He knows first-hand leadership and combat; he has fought side by side with both Commissar Yarrick against the Orks and Sly Marbo in Special Forces against the Tau. The girls didn't take to kindly to each other at first, each having their conflicting and unique personalities; however, they share a mutual bond, the slaughter of those that opposed the Imperium. Throughout two-dozen operations, they became a firm close-nit, second nature commando force. Their first mission didn't go so smoothly, possibly due to their stubbornness to commit to other regimental training, though it soon became evident, after the words of Wallace, "Instead of clashing and forcing each other's doctrine, use your unique backgrounds to work in sync with each other." Through much grit and blood, they each feel into place, respectively using their abilities and experience to operate as one cell. First mission''Operation Dragon Hunter'' their objective, board unseen, place charges throughout key sections, get the hell off, then kaboom. With some hick-ups from pretty much the beginning, they marched on. After a few guns-fights, they succeeded in the destruction of a Dragon class Aeldari warship. Succeeding this, they have fought Tau, Orks, Chaos Space Marines and Genestealers. As a specialised and unusual kill-team personally picked by Wallace, they have access to various equipment, some not even available to the majority of Space Marines. Regimental Organization Kill teams are taken from various guard units including: *'Stalwart Hearts' *'McGowan Guard Rangers' *'Sister of Absolution' *'Royal Regiment of the Emperor' *'Iron Bells' *'Gungnir Guard' Specialized Units *'Commissar' *'Shield Maidens' *'Psyker' *'Gorbals Crown' *'Achnacarrion commando' *'Valkyrie' Wargear Various all-round mix of explosives, melee, protection and firearms. Weapons are specialised and some master-crafted; the unit has access to a vast armoury depending on what required for the operation, some several weapons unavailable to Space Marines. Regimental Recruitment & Training Due to politics and biology, the woman of Kill Team Niubi were unable to progress into the Space Marines. Each female is on par, arguably better than the majority of marines due to various reasons. An obvious reason being each soldier pasted the gruelling death trials of the 'Sugelan Deadliest Warrior' training having past six or even seven of the tests. The other obvious being that they have personally fought first hand against Chaos Space Marines. Plus completed missions that their fellow brothers could not such as the failed mission of Largs were a Space Wolves platoon was tasked with defeating the Ork Warband based at Largs. Embarrassing to the Space Marines, Kill Team Niubi were sent in and successfully completed their mission. This is only one of three accounts in which Nuibi succeeded were marines had failed. Some may argue, it is because Nuibi is best suited to assassination and sabotage operations, well then there is the case of Oversea Talaski, an Aeldari high commander surround by his elite bodyguard. The mission though classified, was tasked to an Eversor assassin. The assassin failed, yet Niubi achieved. Notable Members The Black Operatives of Kill Team Niubi includes the following: Command *'Commissar Katatrovia' - Commissar Katatrovia of the Stalwart Hearts. She is a stern, silent and ruthless natural leader — Unbinding loyalty to the mission and master strategist. She is a quiet thinker, able to pinpoint decisions under stress instantly. Somewhat like Commissar Yarrik, she lost her arm in combat against an Aeldari elite as well as her eye in a fight with a Berserker. The Imperium made her a special case and had a high-quality ceramite arm made for her with the strength to crush skulls with ease. The blacksmiths also constructed her an unusual eye, somewhat like a space marines helmet, able to directly pinpoint threats, location, distance, weather and so on. With her arm an ideal melee weapon, she carries the Cross-Absolver revolver. *'Sergeant Major Abigail' - Sergeant Major Abigail is originally from the McGowan Guard Rangers. Vanguard of the Shield Maidens, an elite regiment of bodyguards, and melee fast attack troops. Rowdy, fun, and a hardcore beer drinker, she is the wild one of the bunch, typically getting into barfights; however, when its work time, she is a stone-cold professional. She was the personal bodyguard of Field Marshal McGowan and platoon leader of the Shield Madian 1st Company. While facing the Genestealers on Gamma-Four, an infested and overrun military base, she stood her ground, managing to get the critical science team out. Her team fought to the last person, she stood alone, against several Steelers, yet she cut them down in a furious attack, not expecting to survive. She wields a Power Axe and circular Stormsheid while wearing the McGowan clan tartan colour on her kilt. She carries a modified Bolt pistol loaded with Kraken rounds. *'Priestess Ling' - Sister of Absolution. Quiet, kind and shy, she is a trusted psyker and apothecary among the elite Absolution Sisterhood, a small regiment of psykers amidst the Guard. They are typically called to face psychic warfare or are lent out to Guard commands from various regiments. Priestess Ling was part of a Storm Trooper unit facing Daemonic forces upon Centura-Five space station. Her small two-section team silently shuttled aboard the station that had lost comms twelve hours before. What they found was Hell; over three days, her team battled against the dark forces. Eventually, her men were thinned down, alas, she stood alone. She faced a monstrous creature, though the dimensional rift remained open. Her choice of action was to detonate the station before it crashed into orbit over a mass populated world. She succeeded in closing the rift by using her powers to ignite the station's core while managing to escape in a pod. Like her Kill Team comrades, she wears carapace armour. Her priesthood robes are long and white, with a hood. She wields an Anointed Jian blade and carries a Narthecium while wearing a Rosarius. *'Sergeant Bauer' - Sergeant Bauer originally hails from the Royal Regiment of the Emperor She is a Sniper from the Gorbals Crown Veterans. Distant, snobbish, confident with a tight upper-lip. She and her squad of killers held off a large Tau Pathfinder and Kroot Recon force advancing upon a populated town Mary Town. Back and forth the snipers shoot while taking down fast-moving Kroot. She kept the town secure although lost her teammates. She gained fifty-three confirmed kills over two-days. She even got into fisticuffs with three Kroot, though managed to slice them open with her commando dagger. She wears a bright red tunic with her regimental kilt and her Glengarry with a white feather. Her weapon is the Bolt Rifle with a collection of exotic rounds for multipurpose tasks. Somewhat like Katatrovia's eyepiece, a specialised lens was crafted to compliment her sniping tasks. *'Sergeant Mary Beth' - Sergeant Beth originally hails from the Iron Bells Regiment. She is an Achnacarrion commando and Explosive Ordnance Disposal. Flirtatious, funny, and speaks her mind. She is a shadow, hunter and assassin. She has had the rare honour of serving with Sly Malbro and has fought on occasion side-by-side with the Catachans. On the jungle and mountainous world of Aldera, the Drukhari strike force Klanaxe ran riot. Mary Beth and her fire-team were attached to a Catachan platoon tasked with stopping the incursion. The enemy force was larger than stated with wild beasts let loose. Mary Beth managed to get through the enemy lines and plant explosives, killing the enemy commander with her guards. Her team, unfortunately, were killed in various gunfights and against the beasts of the Drukhari. Mary Beth remained against a squad of Harlequin that were working with the Drukhari strike force. Throughout the night, she cut them down one by one in fierce and fast melee and stealth combat. She wears a full lightweight carapace combat uniform with her black beret. Her weapon is the silenced Ripper pistol loaded with various round classes. She carries a Power dagger with different explosive types. *'Commander Lagretha' - Commander Lagretha originates from the Gungnir Guard. She is an elite Valkyrie tactical assault trooper. Direct, insulting, yet friendly. Blasting into combat with their Valkyrie jump-packs, they act as flankers, harassers, and in Lagretha's case, a full-frontal rifleman. They are also suited to close combat with some Valkyrie's replacing their rifles with melee weapons. During the short Orbax campaign were various Guard regiments faced Chaos Terminators of Slaanesh, she was part of Falcon command, an elite platoon tasked with finding and destroying the enemies Terminator commander. The campaign lasted three weeks, and over this course, all three-thousand of the Panther Guard were slain. Lagretha remained against a Terminator and Raptor Lieutenant. Her weapon destroyed, she tore off a Heavy Subber from a destroyed Russ Exterminator and lifted off. Her superior agility was too much for the enemy officer, getting a precision shot off, that penetrated his helmet. Her unnerving spine overcame the Terminator, as she poured one-hundred rounds into the beast, eventually wearing him down and ending the threat. She is fitted with carapace full plating yet light enough not to hinder her manoeuvrability. Her jump pack has steel wings, and she carries a Bolt Rifle with large drum attached. Kraken and Molten rounds loaded, she is able to put down power armour or suppress enemy squads with furious explosive firepower from her MGL, capable off firing off six grenades before reloading. She has a selection of grenade types, depending on the situation. Regiment Appearance Various such as; kilts, jump=packs with steel wings, Glengarry, etc.